Homunculus
Homunculus (Latin for "Little Human", plural Homunculi) refers to the mythological concept of an artificially created human, presumably brought into existence either by a alchemic human transmutation or modern day genetic engineering. They have historically served as soulless slaves to dark human alchemists. In the modern century they are used as living weapons. In essence they can be seen as a product of modified human cloning, usually spliced with meta-human elements. History Write the first section of your page here. Known Homunculi *Demian- Created via modern genetic engineering *Hydra - Product of an incomplete alchemic human transmutation *Mea Powers and Abilities Homunculi are generally much harder to kill than humans due to a combination of posessing a healing factor, along with the fact that they lack any true vital organs to be damaged. Rather their entire body is a extremely durable living shell which is also unable to age on the outside. They also have very extensive life-spans, but are not immortal, as they can (with varying degrees of difficulty) be killed, and their synthetic bodies start to rot and break down after a few centuries, killing them in the process. However, otherwise they make for a very formidable foe, much harder to kill than normal humans, they have no set powers common to each other as that depends on several factors related to their creation. Not being true humans, they lack souls, which makes them immune to soul siphoning and posession from the Tiste Longa and Tiste Hora . Demian had the ability to steal the life-force of others, including immortals with whom he could extract a unlimited life-force from. He used this life-force to accelerate his own healing factor, as well as using it to enhance his speed and strength beyond human levels. Hydra can transform her entire body into water, as well as being able to manipluate any source of water. Weaknesses *The remains of the individual they were modelled after or intended to replace. The effects can range from simply repelling them, to greatly weakening them to allow for them to be killed more easily, to making their entire artificial body fall apart, destroying them. (Demian was exempt from this weakness) *They all have naturally designated weakness, normally linked to their powers. For e.g. Hydra can turn herself and manipulate any source of water. However, this comes with a natural weakness to extreme heat, especially if applied directly. *With the correct amount of extreme force, their healing factor can be overcome and they can be weakened or killed, as per what happened to Demian when his entire body was severely drowned and ripped apart, weakening him to the point where he could be killed with a simple impalement through his throat. Psychological Profile The homunculi are generally seen as amoral, sadistic, sociopathic, and harboring superiority complexes. They derive pleasure from seeing and inflicting human suffering and death, and see themselves as better than humans. Despite this they are actually very layered, complex individuals capable of love, grief, guilt and despair. It seems the Homunculi's superiority-complexes may also mask complementing inferiority-complexes, because despite their mockery of the human race, several of them desire to become fully human as many Homunculi feel incomplete, and that their desire to become human comes from a feeling of lacking any real identity. Biological Profile Category:Factions Category:Constructs Category:Unfinished Pages